Time For A Change
by cupcakequeen227
Summary: When Rachel Berry first walked into Mckinley high she was tormented because of her argyle sweater, knee high socks, and her short skirts. What if all that was just a bet she made with her best friends Santana and Brittany, yeah didn't see that coming. When Rachel is feed up so she changes back, catches the eye of someone, and no one is ready for it. See real summary inside.
1. Chapter 1

**Time For A Change**

**Summary: When Rachel Berry first walked into Mckinley high she was tormented because of her argyle sweater, knee high socks, and her short skirts. What if all that was just a bet she made with her best friends Santana and Brittany, yeah didn't see that coming. When Rachel is feed up enough she calls them and she is ready to change back to her old self. Gone are her argyle sweaters, knee high socks, and short skirts. What happens when this catches the eye of Noah Puckerman. No one is ready for this change well maybe except Rachel, Brittany, and Santana.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter One<strong>

I, Rachel Berry was walking down the hallway minding my own business, but that's how it always starts for me. I am turning the corner when I am met with a slushie to the face, feel the corn syrup burning my eyes, and the sound of laughter surrounding me. Looking up to find out who my attacker is and it turns out to be Karofsky. Instead of running off to the bathroom like I would usually do, I walk closer to him, then slap him hard on his right cheek before I speak up.

" Just all of you wait you will be getting what you deserve, " I hissed that then I stormed out of the school and into my car. Pulling out my phone I dialed a familiar phone number that I hasn't used in a while. I waited for the person I was calling to answer the phone.

" Rach? "

" I'm done " I said.

" What are you talking about? " Santana asked.

" You know what I am talking about San, " I snapped. " that bet the you, Britt, and I made. " Of course Santana remembered that bet.

" Yeah what about it? "

" I'm done so you and Britt win " I said.

" OK me and Britt will be over your house soon so when can do some serious shopping. " Santana said. " Does this mean Ray is back? "

" Hell yeah Ray is back " I said. With that I hanged up the phone and drove to my house. When I got there I ran up to my room **(Link on profile) I** remembered how I changed it after I made out with Puck in here. I went into my bathroom **(Link on profile)**, took the disgrace that were trying to pass as clothes off and got in my shower. Once I was done I walked to my closet **(Link on profile)** to pick out an outfit to wear to the mall. I put on a pink long sleeve top that says 'I believe in mermaids, fairies, & unicorns', a pair of True Religion Joey cut off shorts, and some black wedge sneakers. Also I quickly dip dyed my hair and did it **(Link on profile)**. While I was finishing my make up I heard a car honk outside, grabbing my bag I ran downstairs and out the door. I walked towards Sanatan's car, opening the door I sat down in the passenger seat. She pulled out of my driveway and started driving towards the mall.

" Well looks like I missed some clothes when I threw out your clothes " Santana said.

" Yeah and I have yet to kick your ass for doing that " I replied.

" Ray-ray you're back " Britt said.

" Yeah Britt I am back and I am staying " I said.

" But you know what that means? " San asked.

" Yeah it means that for the first two days you get to pick out my clothes. " I stated. " Oh and San is going to probably make me try out for the Cheerios because she knows it will anger Fabray. "

" Great you back to using her last name " San said.

" Oh and I just remembered I have to kill you for two things " I said.

" What was the second thing? " Britt asked.

" I was the reason Ray was all over the green giant " San answered.

" Yeah why would you set me up with Hudson? " I asked.

" Hey it fit the image that we wanted you to be " San said.

" Yeah " I said.

" I didn't like it we had to be mean to Ray " Britt pouted.

" Don't worry Britt we don't have to be mean to her anymore " San said.

" Yeah " Britt cheered. After a while we were finally at the mall we got out of the car and Britt pulled me towards the mall.

* * *

><p>We were finally done with the mall and we were carrying twenty bags each towards San's car. We put all of the bags in her trunk then got into the car. San started the car and started driving towards my house.<p>

" Ray can we stay with you tonight? " Britt asked.

" Sure " I answered.

" Great cause I already pack me and San a bag " Britt replied. When we finally got to my house we grabbed all of the bags including their overnight bags and walked to the front door. Grabbing my key I unlocked the front door and walked in. Since San was last she closed the door behind and we walked up to my room. Once we got there we dropped all of the bags on the floor and i fell on my bed.

" I am so tired " I moaned.

" Me too " San said.

" Me three " Britt said. We turned to look at her then busted out laughing. I walked into my closet and picked out my pajamas. I put in a seamless tank top, some boy shorts, and my black lace robe **(Link on profile) **then I walked back out to my room.

" Ray is there something that you didn't tell us? " San asked.

" Yes I hid all of my good pajamas so that you couldn't find them. " I answered. She got up and walked over to me I tried to cover my face, but she hit me on the back of my head. " What was that for? "

" I said we had to get rid of all you good clothes and you hid you sexy pajamas " she said.

" Sanny I don't think you should hit Rach for that " Britt spoke up.

" Yeah listen to Britt " I said. Santana and Brittany got their pajamas and went into my closet to change. When they walked out of my closet I saw the look of shock on their face.

" Man I forgot how big your closet was " Santana said.

" Yeah, but my dads said that I could make it bigger " I said.

" Well we have to go to bed because tomorrow is a big day for you Rach " Santana said.

" Yeah we get to go to school with Ray " Brittany cheered. We all got into my bed and fell asleep. Tomorrow I am going to show the world the real me that I have hidden and it is going to feel great.

* * *

><p><strong>So this is my first Glee fanfiction so tell me how I am doing. Oh and check out my poll on my profile to help me pick my title for my next chapter for Nina's Big Time Secret.<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Time For A Change**

_**So in this chapter its about time that everyone finds out about the real Rachel. Of course we get to see the reactions from three special people. Just try to guess who these three people are. So instead of talking more I am just going to say that I don't own Glee or any songs that may show up in my book. Now on with the story.**_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Two<strong>

"Rach you have five seconds to get up before I make you," This is how I am awoken this morning. Instead of getting up I groan and roll over in my bed.

"Ray-ray if you don't get up San will get you out," These people just won't leave me alone.

"I know how to get her up," I doubt that she could actually do that. "Rach today is the day you show those bitches who's boss." I shot out of my bed to look at Brittany and Santana.

"Finally the day has come" I shout jumping up and down.

"OK calm down," Santana said. "Britt is going to pick out your clothes today." Brittany walked towards my closet and she was in there for a while till she came out with what looked like a outfit. She put it on my bed and I looked at it. The outfit consisted of a lace black cami top, some jade colored skinny jeans, a blue leather jacket, a pair of black high heeled boots, my charm bracelet, some diamond earrings, my Harry Potter 'muggle born' ring, a blue agate pendant necklace. I did my hair then I grabbed my bag and my phone that had a case on it that said 'Classy, Sassy & a bit Smart Assy' **(Link in profile)**. Once I had everything I sat down and waited for Brittany and Santana to get dressed. They walked out of my closet so I stood up and showed them what I was wearing.

"So what do you think?" I did a little pose.

"You look great." Brittany said.

"I agree with her." Santana said.

"Great now we can go," Walking out of my room I realized that my dads were home and they didn't know about the bet. Let me just explain this to you one day they just thought that I wanted to be someone different and they accepted that. When they see me like this there will be questions. "Guys be quiet my dads are in the kitchen." They nodded and we walked past the kitchen, once we got out of the house we started laughing while walking towards Santana's car. As I was getting in my phone started ringing and I looked down to see who was calling. Of course it was Finn.

"Who is it?" Santana already knew yet she still asked.

"The green giant," Was my response.

"Answer it before he starts bugging you," I did exactly what she told me to do.

"Hi this is Rachel Berry I am sorry I can't get to the phone right now I have better things to do than talk to whoever is on the other end of the phone" I said in my fake cheery voice that I had for this bet.

"Um Rach it's Finn I was wondering if you wanted to hang out?" Not in a million chances. "So just get back to me when you can and I will see you at school." I hung up the phone and looked at Santana.

"Why did you have to pick Finn out of all the guys you could find?" I asked.

"Well I had to make it more interesting for me." Santana said.

"Well next time bitch make it a guy that I can stand. " I snapped.

"Will do," she said. When we pulled into the school I put my sunglasses on and got out of the car.

"Now who's ready to watch me give this school hell?" I asked. Brittany raised her hand which I laughed to. Grabbing my bag I walked towards the school ready to do what I need to do. Santana, Brittany, and I were standing at my locker when I heard an annoying voice speak up.

"Um excuse me, but why are you standing in front of Rachel's locker?" If you guessed it was Finn then you were correct.

"Well Finnocence we are waiting for Berry," Santana said.

"Why are waiting for Rachel?" he asked.

"Because green giant we can." I said. He turned and looked at me.

"Who are you?"

"She is none of your business." Santana said. She grabbed Brittany and I's arms and pulled us away from Finn. Once we were out of his ear shot she turned to me. "I don't want you to be seen by anyone from glee club until we have glee."

"Fine, but I am going to make a grand entrance." I smirked.

"There's the Berry I know," Santana smirked. "now find somewhere to hide until then." I nodded and walked towards the auditorium knowing no one would be there during classes.

* * *

><p>It was almost time for glee when I heard someone walk into the auditorium. From my hiding spot behind the curtains I looked out to see it was just Santana and Brittany.<p>

"You know you should announce your presence because I thought you were somebody else." I spoke up. They turned around and looked at me.

"Doesn't matter it is time to teach some of those bitches who Rachel Berry really is," Santana said.

"OK I will wait until someone asks where I am first," I replied. We walked towards the choir room and Santana made me stop. They continued to walk into the room and I waited there listening to the conversation. I saw someone raise their hand and say Mr. Shue's name.

"Not now Rachel," Of course he thought it was me calling him.

"Um Mr. Shue, Rachel is not here." Thank you Tina for pointing out the obvious.

"Yeah I think Santana did something to her." Finn spoke up. For the love of god FInn do you know when to shut the fuck up.

"Just because I was at her locker didn't mean I did anything to her," Santana said and I could hear the smirk in her voice.

"Then where is Rachel?" I am glad you asked Mr. Shue. As I put my sunglasses on I walked into the choir room and I could feel everyone's eyes on me.

"I'm right here." I said. Everyone besides Santana and Brittany looked at me in shock.

"No you are that girl that was with Santana and Brittany at Rachel's locker," Finn spoke up.

"Thank you Finnocence, but I know for a fact that my name is Rachel or else my whole life has been a lie." I replied. I took my sunglasses off and looked at everyone, then I put on the stupid show smile and everyone gasped. "Now do you believe me?"

"No way in hell are you man hands," Fabray said.

"Why don't you shut the fuck up Fabray!" I shouted. "I mean for once in your life." I muttered to myself, but I know everyone heard.

"What's up with the change Berry?" Puck asked.

"Well Puckerman if you must know this is showing that I lost a bet," I said.

"What bet?" Artie asked.

"I made a bet with those two," I explained pointing to Brittany and Santana. "that I could go through all of high school acting like an innocent girl obsessed with broadway, but I couldn't do it."

"And she lost the bet." Brittany said.

"Which means we win and we have some things planned for her." Santana said.

"Hey Rach come sit by me." Finn said.

"I'd rather not Finnocence." I said sitting between Santana and Brittany.

"Did you just say no to Finn?" Kurt asked shocked.

"Oh yeah did I forgot that part of the bet I had like I was totally in love with someone and Satan," I said pointing at Santana. "picked Finn even though I would have liked it to be Puckerman."

"I thought we went over this already I was trying to entertain myself without having to hurt you." Santana explained.

"I know San." I said.

"OK let's get started so who want to sing?" Mr. Shue asked. I raised my hand. "OK Rachel." I got up and walked to the front of the club. I motion for them to play the song.

"So this song goes to one or two people who I know that if they weren't in my life I would be lost." I said. I waited for the music to start playing.

**Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh**

**If I'm the sun then you're the moon**  
><strong>If you're the words then I'm the tune<strong>  
><strong>Yeah<strong>  
><strong>If you're the heart then I'm the beat<strong>  
><strong>Somehow together we're complete<strong>  
><strong>Yeah<strong>

**There are times my world is crumbling and the rain is crashing down**  
><strong>But everywhere you are the sun comes out<strong>

**Even when you're gone**  
><strong>I feel you close<strong>  
><strong>You'll always be the one<strong>  
><strong>I love the most<strong>  
><strong>You're in my heart, on my mind,<strong>  
><strong>You are underneath my skin<strong>  
><strong>And anywhere anytime that you need anything<strong>  
><strong>Count me in<strong>  
><strong>Oh oh oh oh oh oh<strong>  
><strong>Count me in yeah yeah<strong>

**I don't need to say a word, no**  
><strong>'cause you know when I'm happy and when I'm hurt<strong>  
><strong>We're close as pages in a book<strong>  
><strong>'cause you make me feel better with just one look<strong>

**There are times my world is crumbling and the rain is crashing down**  
><strong>But everywhere you are the sun comes out<strong>

**Even when you're gone**  
><strong>I feel you close<strong>  
><strong>You'll always be the one<strong>  
><strong>I love the most<strong>  
><strong>You're in my heart, on my mind,<strong>  
><strong>You are underneath my skin<strong>  
><strong>And anywhere anytime that you need anything<strong>  
><strong>Count me in oh oh oh oh oh oh<strong>  
><strong>Count me in yeah yeah<strong>

**'Cause we're two halves of the same new heart that beats to our own drum**  
><strong>You're the shadow always by my side<strong>  
><strong>Your the sometimes knows me better than I know myself<strong>  
><strong>And I wish that you were here with me tonight<strong>

**Even when you're gone**  
><strong>I feel you close<strong>  
><strong>You'll always be the one<strong>  
><strong>I love the most (I love the most)<strong>  
><strong>You're in my heart, on my mind,<strong>  
><strong>You are underneath my skin<strong>  
><strong>And anywhere anytime that you need anything<strong>  
><strong>Count me in oh oh oh oh oh oh<strong>  
><strong>Count me in yeah yeah oh oh oh oh<strong>  
><strong>Count me in oh oh oh oh<strong>  
><strong>Count me in<strong>

When I was done I felt to people run up to me and give me a hug.

"Wow Rachel that was something different." Mr. Shue said surprised by the song choice I had.

"Yeah whatever." I commented walking with Santana and Brittany to our seats. That's how the rest of the practice went until Mr. Shue announced, "Duets." Everyone started talking about who they wanted to be their duet partner. Finn and Noah both came towards me.

"What do you want Hudson?" I asked Finn then I turned to look at Noah, "Yes Noah?"

At the same time they asked, "Do you want to be my partner?" I looked at Noah and answered the question, "Do you think you can handle this Puckerman?"

"I think I can." he smirked and I returned it.

"Um Rach I thought that we could be partners." Finn spoke up.

"Finnocence did you really think I would be partners with you when I could have Noah?" I asked.

"Yes." he answered. Before I could respond Brittany and Santana walked over to us.

"Sorry, but we need to take Ray-ray." Brittany said.

"Call me later Noah." I yelled as the girls pulled me out of the room.

"But I don't have your number." he replied.

"Figure it out." I retorted. I let Brittany and Santana pull me towards the girls' locker room, "OK why are we here?"

"Because you are going to try out for the Cheerios." Santana answered.

"Really!" I exclaimed.

"Yes," she said handing me some clothes, "now go get changed." I took off what I was wearing and changed into the sports bra, tank top, shorts, knee high socks, and some white and red Nikes. Once I was ready we walked into the gym where the Cheerios were practicing.

"What is man hands doing here?" Quinn asked when she saw me.

"She's trying out for the Cheerios." Santana explained slowly like talking to a little kid.

"OK Streisand let's see what you've got." Sue said. I started a routine that I made up when I was six and I knew it would work because it has more complicated moves than the moves that I have seen the Cheerios do. When I was done I saw everyone except for Brittany, Santana, and Coach Sue were shocked. Brittany and Santana looked proud while Coach Sue looked impressed.

"That was more advanced than any of the moves I have see any of the Cheerios do." Sue said. "When did you learn that?"

"I made it up when I was six when I was still in California." I answered her question.

"Well I think we found our new head Cheerio." Sue announced. Everyone except for Quinn cheered for me and congratulated me. Sue handed me my uniform and then left. I walked out of the gym with Santana and Brittany following me.

"That was great Rach." Santana said.

"Yeah Ray I didn't know you were that good." Brittany added.

"Yeah will I did have practice." I stated. We grabbed our stuff and got into my car. Man tomorrow is going to be so fun.

* * *

><p><strong>*AN***

**There you have it the second chapter of Time For A Change. I am sorry that it took so long for me to post it, but here it is.**


End file.
